The Escape
by MelodyVinePotter
Summary: While Hermione, Ron, Harry, and his twin sisters were looking for Horcruxes they face many complications.


_Note from Author:This is my first story so I hope you like it._

_I don't own any Harry Potter related things, it is all property of J.K. Rowling. I only own my made up characters._

* * *

><p><em>Melody Vine Potter<em> was an 18-year-old witch who had flowing wavy red hair and bright emerald green eyes with a scar on the bottom corner of her right eye.

_Lily Annabeth Potter, _had slightly wavy hair and the same eyes as Melody, her scar on the bottom corner of her left eye.

_Harry Potter _was our little brother by one year. They all held the same curse that Voldemort left on them.

Melody sat in a comfy chair inside the tent with no expression on her face. She was thinking about Severus Snape, the man who she thought of as a father. Even though he killed Dumbledore, the person they needed the most right now, she trusted him, and she wanted him there with her. He always helped her get over problems and acted in a very fatherly way.

She looked at the others around the tent; Annabeth was discussing a book with Hermione, while Harry and Ron were playing cards. Melody got up and looked around for her little bag which was a large Mokeskin pouch that held all of her things. Although it wasn't as big as a trunk, it was more like the size of Hermione's beaded bag, and she could fit many, many things in it thanks to Hermione for putting the undetectable extension charm on it. She searched for one particular object and when she found it, she took it out quickly and put it in her pocket.

"I'm going out for a walk, I won't go too far." she said a bit too suspicious. Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly, but decided that she wasn't going to do anything dangerous.

"Take care and scream really loud if you get in trouble." Annabeth told her.

Melody walked out of the tent and walked far enough to not be heard. She sat down and took out a small mirror, which her twin and her little brother also had, but they weren't the only ones, Snape had one also. Melody looked at the piece of mirror and said in a confident but shaky voice, "Snape." At once a room appeared, it seemed to be the headmaster's room, and there stood Snape, looking out a window. "Snape!" she screamed loudly enough to be heard by him and not the others. He turned and saw her, his eyes widened and he ran to the mirror.

"Melody," he said. "Where in the world are you? What are you doing? Where are the others?" Melody looked at him sadly, she was hoping for an "I miss you", or an "How have you been", but she got nothing.

"I'm somewhere, as you know I cannot tell you, but we're safe." He looked at her a little angry, but then he nodded and asked, "How have you been?" She smiled because this was the conversation she wanted.

"I've been okay, but not so well because, as you know, I've got a ten thousand galleon price on my head, and I can't go out in public."

He looked sad as he said, "I don't like what you're doing, Melody. You might get caught and hurt, maybe even killed."

She laughed, then smiled and told him reassuringly, "Severus, don't be so paranoid! I've escaped being killed about fifteen times in my life, and six times since I left Hogwarts last year." He frowned even further, if that was possible, and said in a scolding tone, "You should not kid about being killed! Y-" But he was cut off by her, who said, "I went to Godric's Hollow, and visited my mum and dad's old house."

He looked at her, with the most shocked expression she hadn't seen since her first year. He spoke, almost in a whisper, "What does it look like?"

She looked at him, unsurprised, for she knew what he was thinking about. "It's not that big a mess, just the plants, the top floor, and that's about it. Oh, I also visited...mum's grave." She turned, not daring to let him see her cry at this age.

He looked like he was hurt, then said, "You must keep hiding, don't let him find you, and be very careful, please."

She smiled and said, "I will, and you too please, I don't want to loose the person I think of as a father, even if you did do that terrible thing last year."

He smiled, and said finally, "Goodbye." Then the mirror was empty and Melody could only see herself. She looked around to check if somebody was near, but no, nobody was there, so she walked back to the tent and everyone looked at her, then turned back to what they were doing. She frowned, did nobody notice the pain she was feeling? Then Harry called her over and asked her if she wanted to play UNO with him and Ron. She refused and then went to her bunk, and cried silently, the tears flowing down her cheeks.

She thought of Fred, of Snape, of her dead parents, of all the things she missed, and then her voice broke and she let out a whimper, and was shaking with sadness. Annabeth ran to her and turned her over, only to see her crying, crying so hard that the pain could be seen in her face, in the quantity of tears falling.

"Mel, what's wrong?" Annabeth asked, looking very worried.

"I- I- I- I miss him." said Melody, shaking all over. Harry came next to her and carried her in his arms, baby-like, then went to sit in a sofa with her in his lap. She had no idea how to respond to this action, so she just tried to protest then gave up and let him take her in his arms. Annabeth wanted to say something, but decided not to, and Hermione just sat there looking from Ron to Harry to Melody to Annabeth and back again. Melody gave up trying to hide the tears and cried loudly into Harry's chest, taking out all the anguish, the bitterness, and the lonelyness out of herself.

At least an hour had passed when she had finished crying, but Harry still held her close, to make sure that if she started crying again, he'd hold her. Then a couple of minutes later, Harry told her to go to bed. She obeyed and went to sleep the moment she closed her eyes. She dreamed of Fred, of him holding her and giving her light kisses in the neck, then she was Voldemort, and Gregorovitch was on the floor crying, looking so scared, then a flash of green light, and she was laughing, in a crazy evil manner.


End file.
